swgrestorationfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightsaber (Skill)
Profession Overview The Lightsaber discipline teaches a Jedi how to use up to three different styles of lightsabers, as well as traditional techniques that increase their offensive potency with any saber. Lightsaber users are close-ranged damage specialists, and it is from this tree that most Jedi will obtain their offensive abilities. Each of the three saber styles (one-handed, two-handed, and double-bladed) can use any lightsaber ability, so the style a Jedi chooses to use depends largely on individual preference and which abilities they favor. The Lightsaber tree contains a wide variety of state debuffs, some crowd control, and very limited medium-range attack abilities. All lightsabers are melee weapons that do Energy damage, which means they will not be blocked by PSGs. The General Melee Speed and General Melee Accuracy skill mods increase your speed and accuracy with any lightsaber. This profession requires 89 skill points to master, XX of which go towards prerequisites. Discipline Summary * Close range damage dealing (single and crowd) * Limited medium range damage dealing * Single opponent control through states (all) and KD * Single opponent armor debuff * Location specific attacks * Bleed DOT * Limited ranged defense Related Skill Mods Totals at the Master level shown * Double-Bladed Lightsaber Accuracy +140 * Double-Bladed Lightsaber Speed +100 * Force Power Max +2800 * Force Power Regeneration +26 * General Melee Accuracy +75 * General Melee Speed +20 * Lightsaber Assembly +100 * Lightsaber Block +25 * Lightsaber Experimentation +100 * One-handed Lightsaber Accuracy +140 * One-handed Lightsaber Speed +100 * Two-handed Lightsaber Accuracy +140 * Two-handed Lightsaber Speed +100 Abilities Note: FC Mod. = Force Cost modifiers (listed as base cost/''modifier'' -- see below); Dam. Mod. = damage modifier relative to the damage done with the default Saber Hit attack, and is only listed for the most advanced version of an ability. Force Costs All Lightsaber abilities have two built-in properties that determine how much Force power you use when executing the ability: base Force cost ("base") and Force modifier ("modifier"); these two numbers are listed in the table above. These properties interact with your lightsaber's Force Cost ("sabercost") to calculate a final value of Force expenditure: ForceCost = Base + SaberCost X Modifier Thus, if a Jedi attacks with Saber Dervish using a lightsaber with 20 Force Cost, he or she will use 90 Force to execute the attack (50 + 20 * 2.0). Color Crystals While all lightsabers deal energy damage by default, every lightsaber will deal an additonal amount of elemental damage based on the color crystal used in the lightsaber. This amount will always be 25% of the saber's Max Damage stat (including any pearls or damage crystals in the saber); "special" crystals will grant an additional 5% for a total 30% damage bonus. Each color of crystal does a different type of damage: * Blue: Cold * Dark Blue: Cold * Brown: Heat * Light Green: Acid * Dark Green: Acid * Orange: Heat * Light Purple: Electrical * Dark Purple: Electrical * Red: Heat * Dark Red: Heat * Yellow: Cold * Dark Yellow: Acid * Sunrider's Destiny (special): Heat * Bane's Heart (special): Electrical Category:Mechanics Category:Professions Category:Jedi